The Reunion
by Zipperz Kester
Summary: So this was inspired by a friend. Sokka and Katara have a older sister (Kana) who has a thing with Zuko and a younger sister (Saki) who has a thing with Aang.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N **So this is a fanfiction that I was prompted to write from a friend.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar in any way, shape or form.

**Dedication: **This is for Kayla, Tina and Paij. For the idea of Saki, the three pages of hell and letting me murder your feels with each page.

**The Revelations**

Kana POV

The whip hits my back with crushing force, the flames that it is made out of only adding to the pain. I cringe as they hit me again.

24 hits, the most I've ever received during the two years of constant torture that has been forced upon me. The man marches over and grabs my chin, yanking my head up.

"Where is the avatar?" he hisses at me.

"I don't know." I force out through gritted teeth.

I swear if I wasn't bent over and chained to this wall, all of these men would be dead.

* * *

Saki POV

I pull the water out of the fountain, moving it around with my bending.

This place is so surreal, I feel safe for the first time in a while. Even though father and the other adults have been taken captive I feel safe with everyone here.

"Hey Saki, what are you doing?" I drop the water and turn around.

"Aang!" I look at the puddle on the ground. "I was water-bending but you startled me."

"Oh I'm sorry. Can I bend with you?" I feel heat come to my cheeks as I turn back to the water.

"Sure."

He walks in front of me, bending down slightly to get try to get a look at my face.

"Is something wrong Saki?"

I shake my head. "No. Nothing."

He grabs my chin and pulls my face up.

"Let me rephrase that... What's wrong Saki?"

I shake free of his grasp and turn around, moving to walk away.

"Nothing Aang."

A wall slams up in front of me suddenly. I whip around to look at Aang.

"Saki tell me what's wrong." I stand there for a moment, gaping at him. I break.

"You kissed Katara!" I almost scream at him. Confusion flickers across his face.

"Why do you even care about that? It doesn't involve you."

"Like hell it "involves" me. You can't just do something like this Aang. Lead two girls on, make one believe you care about her and then kiss the other one! That's not okay! Especially when the girls are sisters!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I like you! Hell I might even be in lo-" I cut myself off by covering my mouth before I can say anything else.

"You might even what?" I keep my hand over my mouth and shake my head. "What?" I still remain silent. "Saki what is it?" He demands of me as he begins walking over to me.

I step back until I'm pressed up against the wall he erected. He continues walking over to me until he's right in front of my face. Aang grabs my hand and pulls it above my head, pinning my wrist against the wall. His voice is grisly when he speaks, "You might even what?" My eyes get wider.

"M-might e-even b-b-be in love." his face softens slightly.

"With me?" I nod.

The next thing I know he's pressed against me, kissing me.

* * *

Kana POV

I sit in the darkness. Repeating to myself my reasons for living. Saki, Katara, Sokka, Zuko and the tribe. Over and over again I do this. With each name I try to picture a face. My siblings faces come easily but I now realize that my images of them are from years ago, nothing but past memories. I've never been able to picture Zuko's face, I only saw it once. When his name comes to mind his voice floods my ears, his smell overtakes my nose and the feeling of him kissing me, being pressed against me overtakes my physical feelings.

The sound of yelling from outside my cell yanks me out of my revere. The door shudders before bursting open, a guard sliding along the ground and stopping at my feet. I look up to see the attacker and it's Iroh.

"Can you walk?" he asks me.

"I think so." I attempt to stand and stumble on the metal floor. He walks over and takes my hands helping me to my feet. Once standing I can feel the long fire whip lashes on my back even more. The pain blurs my eyesight and I almost hit the ground again. Iroh somehow catches me around the waist.

"Can you walk?" He asks again.

"No."

He then bends at the waist and lifts me over his shoulder. He walks quickly, never runing, I think for my benefit. All the guards I see are on the ground, unconscious or dead, I can't tell.

* * *

Saki POV

When he finally pulls away, I'm breathless. I know my eyes are wide and I'm blushing. He looks at me and then chuckles.

"What?" I question him.

"You're adorable." He kisses me again, this one much more chaste.,. Aang then leans his forehead against mine, our noses almost touching.

"I love you too." he says barely above a whisper.

"What?" I pull away and bang my head against the wall.

"I said I love you too."

"But you kissed Katara!" I try to back away even more, but naturally, fail.

He grabs my hands. "I kissed Katara because I thought I couldn't have you."

* * *

Kana POV

Iroh carries me out of the prison. When we reach the outside he keeps going.

"Are we to travel by foot Iroh?" I question him.

"No, where you're going we need air transportation, I have a war balloon ready."

We walk for ten minutes more than we stop. He takes me off his shoulder and lifts me into the basket of the balloon. I sit on the floor while Iroh fuels the balloon and directs our path.

"Where are we going?" I ask at some point after we've been airborne for a while.

"You're going to the Western Air Temple, I'm going somewhere else."

* * *

Katara POV

I walk along the edge of structure, trying to get away for a moment. I look out, letting the wind whip my hair around. I stare into space and my thoughts wander. I soon find that all I can think about is my lost love, Jet.

He died in Ba Sin Se and since then I've cried myself to sleep each night. My thoughts go from Jet to my mother. I remember her death with precise detail.

"Katara are you okay?" I whip around to see who's behind me. My eyes land on the tall figure and I sigh in relief.

"Oh, hi Haru. Yeah I'm okay." He starts walking towards me.

"Are you sure? You look pretty upset."

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"Me too." He stops walking, standing right in front of my face.

I take a step back. "Yeah well I just want to be alone right now." I turn to my right and take a step to leave.

"Katara." I feel his hand on my left arm. I twist around to look at him. In his eyes I see the emotion, the emotion that I no longer have for any man, the emotion that left me when Jet died and only returned when I was saved by another. An earth bender, but not the one standing before me.

"I'm sorry Haru, I can't."

"How do you know Katara?"

"Because I can't, just let it be." I shake free of his grasp and start walking away.

"Is it Aang? Katara, he doesn't care about you that way, he's to preoccupied loving your sister." I stop walking and turn around.

"My heart was broken in Ba Sin Se, when Jet died. Just leave me be." I then snap around and march to my room.

* * *

Saki POV

I just stare at him, complete and utter shock on my face. He looks down at our hands, his wrapped around mine.

"How could you think you couldn't have me?" I hear the astonishment in my voice. His eyes flicker up and he holds my amazed gaze.

"I saw you talking to Zuko, so I thought..." he stops talking as I start laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I was" more giggles "talking to Zuko because" I take a breath and finally stop laughing "he was telling me that my older sister Kana was alive."

"Oh." and in that moment he drop all the worry in his facial features and he's truly adorable. I can't help myself, I go up on my toes and kiss him.

* * *

Kana POV

We pull the balloon to the edge of the structure. I stand up, pain coursing through my body. I struggle over the edge and onto the temple then turn around and meet his steely gaze.

"Thank you Iroh." He smiles.

"Anything for an old friend."

I watch as his balloon floats away.

* * *

Saki POV

Aangs hands drop mine and his left goes to my face while his right grasps my waist. At first I let my hands rest on his chest but as the kiss deepens, I wrap my arms around his neck.

After what feels like hours we come up for air.

* * *

Katara POV

I ended up walking into my room, then walking out. I need to see the one person that will make this better. I walk around the temple, looking at everything but seeing nothing, I can't find her.

I guess I really am naive in the ways of men. I mean I didn't even notice Haru's feelings for me.

"Hey Katara." Oh thank god, I found her.

"Oh hi Toph."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about Jet and other things."

* * *

Kana POV

Walking around I look for people. In the darkness I hear the uneven footfall.  
I'm of bending. I drift towards the noise, my curiosity leading me. I go to turn a corner when fire shoots before me suddenly. I freeze, staring as the flames disappear. I can hear the panting of the bender.

"Hello?" I call, scared to move.

"Who's there?" At the sound of the familiar raspy voice, my heart skips a beat.

I step forward and pivot, looking directly at him.

He's defiantly different. I don't remember much from the one time I saw his face but I can tell he's changed. His hair is long and hanging in his eyes. The large scar on his right eye seems much less dominate on his face. He's taller than me and his robes hang to show his well defined arms and stomach. The look in his eyes is fierce and I can see the fire inside of him.

I take a step towards him, awe most likely plastered on my face.

"Zuko?" He takes a step back from me.

"I'm sorry, but I do not know you." I drop the awe and turn smug.

"The only way to kill a dragon is to smother it." His eyes grow wide and he takes a step forward.

"Kana." I smile.

"So the boy remembers the code, but not the girls face." He advances on me and within seconds he towers over me, our height difference becoming obvious.

"I've spent each passing night and day regretting leaving you in that hell whole." he says, barely above a whisper.

"I've spent each passing night and day trying to recreate you in my memory."

We stand like that, staring into each others eyes, his head slightly bent down and mine slightly tilted up.

* * *

Saki POV

We stay interlocked together, pressed up against one another. After a minute or two Aang breaks the comfortable silence.

"We should probably go find the others." He lets go of me and takes a step back. My arms slide down his shoulders, then drop to my sides.

"I suppose we should." I start walking. "I think Zuko was training over in the north wing."

"Saki." Aang grabs my hand and I turn to him. "I don't want us to forget that this ever happened." I kiss him on the cheek.

"How could I ever forget the happiest day of my life?" He grins, a big loopy thing that makes my heart flutter and my knees go weak. I soon find myself just standing there with him, both of us grinning at each other like loons.

* * *

Zuko POV

She's here in my arms. She's looking up at me and she's beautiful. I run the fingers of my left hand through her hair, winding it around my fingers. I stare into her blue eyes, they're mesmerizing. Her expression seems both at awe and terrified at the same time. Her eyes are like windows and I can see that she's scared that I don't love her. Instantly I know what I need to do.

I bring my right hand from her waist to her face and I disentangle my fingers from her hair and grab her face. I lean down and press my lips against hers.

At first she doesn't do anything, I think I shocked her. But, after a moment, her hands come to the back of my neck, pulling me closer. I let go of her face and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her slightly off the ground. This causes her to move her hands farther back and curl her arms around my neck and shoulders.

When we come up for air I place her back on her feet. She disentangles herself from me and I sigh at the loss of her.

* * *

Katara POV

"Why are you so obsessed with what boys do?"

"Because they matter!" I say, becoming exasperated. I'm desperate, she must not know how I feel.

"More than me?" she yells at me. Oh god, how do I respond? I'll just stick with oblivious.

"What?" I let the confusion overtake me and Toph realizes what she said and turns red.

"It's nothing Katara." she turns away.

"Toph, it's obviously not nothing. Are you okay?"

"No. I'm a despicable human who is bad and who's wants are wrong." she says this so quietly I have to walk over behind her so I can hear the words. Is she despicable in the same way I am? No, its to good to be true.

I grab her by the shoulders and turn her around. Her eyes are massive and it's like she can see everything, even though she's blind.

"You are not a bad person, understand?"

"Yes I am Katara."

"No, and what you want is not wrong, it's important."

"It's wrong Katara, end of story."

"What is so wrong?" Am I right? Her eyes stare me dead on.

"I'm crushing on someone I can never have." Is it the same way I can never have her?

* * *

Toph POV

I can feel Katara's concern. I feel her stunningly beautiful blue eyes focused on my blind ones. I can feel the heated blush on my face and the pounding of my increased heart rate. I can tell she's leaning down slightly but she still stands above me.

"Of course you can have him, are you crazy Toph?"

"I'm not crushing on a man Katara." I feel the surprise run through her body.

"Then who are you crushing on?" I hear her voice shake slightly and her heart rate speeds up, pounding through her fingers placedg on my shoulders.

"Who do you think?" I say, hardly above a whisper, trying to hide from her foredooming reaction.

* * *

Katara POV

Is it true? Are my feelings returned? No, not possible, there is no way she feels the same way I do. But she said she was falling for someone non-male. Would I be that person? I myself am non-male, it would be a lovely thing, to have her return my feelings. I haven't felt this way since Jet, and frankly I've been falling for Toph since I met her. I can see the emotion in her sightless eyes, I can see her fear, her fear of rejection.

* * *

Kana POV

"Okay so what happened to you?"  
"What do you mean "What happened to you"?"

"You're entirely different. Last time we met you were a exiled prince trying to regain his honor. Now you're a fire bender traveling with the Avatar, trying to conquer the fire nation."

He walks back over to me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"People change, it happens." He bends down and I push him away, walking to the other side of the room.

"No. People don't change for no reason, I want a straight answer and until you give me one, I will not come within four feet of you." He grins.

"Come on Kana, I haven't seen you in over a year. Can't we just be together now and question later?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"You know that's not how I work." He sighs.

"A lot of things happened with my uncle." I sit down on the floor. "We went to Ba Sing Se and we had a life, then I was in the fire nation for a bit and now I'm here." He walks over and sits down next to me. I lean against him and he chuckles lightly. "So what's happened to you?"

"You know, torture, prison, the usual." He grabs my chin and tilts it up.

"You know, I never wanted you to live through that."

"I know." With that I lean forward and press my lips against his once more.

* * *

Saki POV

We continue to walk along the edge of the temple, hands intertwined and arms swinging slightly.

Suddenly there is a large BOOM! and the entire temple shakes. Aang grabs me and yanks me to the closest wall. The temple continues shaking and I hold onto him for all I'm worth.

**A.N **So R&R please, I know a lot of OC's and a lot of POV changes. I'm also looking for Beta Readers! If you're interested pm me please!

**Like me on facebook!**

**Link:** ZipperzKesterFanfiction?ref=br_tf


	2. The Apocalypse

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I still don't own anything close to Avatar.

**A.N. **Hey so this story is happening at like episode 16, where Azula is chasing them from the Temple, the first chapter happens in this imaginary place between episodes 15 and 16.

**Shout outs: **Random-Girl4ever more- you are a lovely and I hope I don't kill you in this chapter.

Katara POV

The temple starts shaking and I feel my balance failing. I fall forward and Toph catches me. My eyes are closed as I brace myself against her. Suddenly I feel something soft press against my neck. I open my eyes and look down slightly, seeing Toph lightly kiss her way to my ear. When she reaches my ear she nips the lobe. Her voice is dark, husky, just plain sexy when she whispers.

"Sorry. I just had to do that once." she sets me steadily on my feet and steps away from me, turning so her back is to me.

I grab her shoulder, yank her around and press my lips against hers, throwing it all out on the line. After a few seconds I come up and grab her face, angling her so I can deepen the kiss. I wait a few seconds longer Before I pull away and turn my back to her.

"Sorry. I just had to do that once." I say.

Zuko POV

When the shaking starts I pull away from Kana. Our eyes meet and we both instantly know what the other is thinking: we are under attack.

"Azula." We both say aloud. I got to my feet and she pushes herself up after me. Kana soon falls to the ground again and I remember the injuries she suffered. I bend down and slide one of my arms under her knees and the other behind her back. She flinches as I lift her off the ground and slowly carry her to a small alcove, at my shoulder level. I lift her up and set her down in the alcove.

"Zuko, what are you doing?"

"Protecting you. Don't worry, I'll be back." I turn to leave and she grabs my shoulder, pulling me around to look back at her. The next thing I know she's kissing me. But this is different from before, there's an intensity that wasn't there before. The intensity that comes from the knowledge that we might never be able to do this again, that one of us could die.

After we break for air I take one last look at her and run off in the direction of the shaking.

Aang POV

I push Saki into a sitting position on the ground and leave the wall, moving closer to the railing along the edge of the structure. I turn to the right and see Zuko charging toward me. He stops running a few feet before me. We meet eyes and I can see his flicker of emotions and i know he can see mine.

"Wha-" I start but he cuts me off.

"It's Azula, she found us."

"How?"

"I don't know. I can buy you some time, get everyone out."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can distract her long enough for you to get everyone out of the temple."

"But-" he cuts me off again.

"Now, about three yards down that hallway-" he points to where he came from. "-there's a girl in a alcove that's about this high-" he holds his hand level with his shoulder "-She can't walk so assistance will be needed."

"Wait Zuko-" I am once again interrupted.

"Now you should be able to evacuate everyone through the tunnels leading the back way out of the temple."

"Zuko, I'm not leaving you to fight on your own." I say, finally getting a full sentence out.

"Yes you are, Aang. I'm prepared to die for my friends."

"I'm not prepared to let you die."

"Well then it's a good thing you don't get the choice." With that he charges, full speed to the railing. He turns slightly, salutes me, then vaults over the side of the temple.

Toph POV

I stand there, dumbstruck. Katara just kissed me. She kissed me! SHE KISSED ME! Did that really just happen? Am I dreaming? I mentally shake myself. Come on Toph, focus, think.

"Katara did you just..."

"Yes I think I did." In my minds eye I can see her. She's standing there, her back to my face. Her left hand is elevated and her fingers rest lightly on her lips.

"So... What now?" I rock slightly on my feet.

"I-I-I..." Katara is somehow unable to form a proper sentence.

"You what Katara?"

"I-I want to-to..." I can hear her trouble talking and through the vibrations in the ground I can feel her slight shaking and how confused she is.

"Screw it." I mutter under my breath before closing the distance between us, grabbing her arm and yanking her around, then standing on my toes and pressing my lips against hers again.

She doesn't move for a moment, me having shocked her. But after that her left hand grabs my waist and her right hand pulls my face farther up, angling me and deepening the kiss.

I moan and wrap my arms around her neck, trying to get her to me still.

Kana POV

I bang my fist into the wall. I just watched Zuko jump over the side of the temple. I just got him back and now he's gone again.

The shaking intensifies and I can feel the temple falling. Fear overtakes the pain as I roll out of the alcove and land ungracefully on my ass. The ground starts cracking and breaking into pieces. I shakily get to my feet and look over the edge. Azula punches the wall with lightning, just barely missing Zuko's head. This causes the temple to give way beneath my feet and I start falling down the side of the cliff. Something smacks into my head and the world of chaos turns black.

Zuko POV

Another hit, another close shot to my head. The wall next to me begins to crumble and something catches my eye, well not something, someone. It's Kana. She's trying to keep her balance as the ground splits under her, then a boulder hits her head and she drops.

All other thoughts leave my head as I let go of the cliff side and dive towards her. I catch her and hit the wall lower, clinging for dear life as we both slide down towards sharp, pointed rocks that rest unevenly and deadly on the ground below. I feel her stir slightly as she wakes up and looks around.

"Let me go Zuko." Her voice is strangely calm and as I stare down at her, the look in her eyes is deadly serious.

"What?"

"I'm done, let me go. My life has been hard and filled with sadness, you saved me and now it's my turn to return the favor."

"No, I can save you again."

She sighs. "Let me go. You can't support us both and fight off Azula."

"But I just got you back."

"I know, but you need to let go." the look in her eyes soften.

"No, I'm not losing you again."

She leans up and kisses me, her arms wrapping around my neck and my left hand (the one holding her) comes up to her face. when we pull away she gives me a sad smile, kisses my head and whispers "goodbye." She then lets me go and falls into the chaos and danger of the falling rocks and stationary projectiles on the ground.

"Kana!" I yell after her. That's when the lightning bolt shoots into my head and through my body, striking my heart on it's path. The world fades to black as my body goes limp and I leave conciseness one last time.

Kana POV

As I fall I close my eyes and let go. I let go of all my stress, my needs, my pain. In that moment I am nothing but a body filled with a conciseness.

When my head hits the rock that ends it all in blunt force trauma, I feel no pain. I only feel the small shift over the line between life and death.

Aang POV

I watch in horror as Zuko dies. In my head I start blaming myself, I should have done something but then the other part of my mind, the part that went into shock and froze my body the moment Zuko jumped over the side of the Temple says it's okay. As I look at his body below I truly know he's dead as his body is crushed and destroyed between the sharp edges and angles of the rocks. I feel my anger and sadness turn to power as I enter the avatar state.

Saki POV

I stay in the corner as I watch Zuko jump over the edge. Maybe five minutes pass and I see Aang enter the avatar state. I shakily get to my feet and walk over to him.

His back is to me and I can see the arrows along his arms and his head are glowing. It pains me to see him like this and I know something must have happened to Zuko.

"Aang?" He whips around and his glowing eyes meet mine in a hard glare.

Suddenly he rushes at me, anger and frustration overtaking the sweet boy I've come to love. His hand grabs me by the neck and slams me into the wall. His power keeps the ground around us stable as his hand tightens around my windpipe and cuts off my airway.

"Aang, I c-can't breathe." I choke out as my lungs begin to burn and I try to grab onto his hand.

"Shut up." The voice that comes out isn't Aangs, it's dark and layered with pain.

My vision is blackening, darkness edging into my line of vision, restricting my sight. I feel the tear run down the left side of my face as I move my hands to hold Aangs face. I use my last breath to release him from his pain, to save him.

"It's okay Aang, I love you... It's okay." That's when my vision fades away to nothing and the darkness overtakes me, forever.

Aang POV

I feel the power drain out of me and I'm only left wondering why. As I reorient myself I notice I'm away from the rail and towards the far wall. I feel something in my right fist, held tight in my grip. I squeeze my hand, trying to figure out what was going on while still waiting for my sight to return.

The tightening of my grip makes me feel flesh, bone and muscle. I'm grabbing onto someone.

"Hello?" I question, there is no answer. "Who is this?" I shake the limb and thats when I feel all the weight, at least 80 pounds of person.

That's when my vision comes back and I see Saki. There's a pained smile on her lips, dry tears on her cheeks, eyes empty, she is dead.

I let out a tortured sob from my chest, then I see the hand. The hand that must not have a blue arrow on it, the hand that is not mine, that does not move when I do, wrapped around her neck and bruising her creamy skin.

But it is, and as the realization settles over me I drop her body. It lands awkwardly on the ground, her left leg bending unnaturally.

I back away from her and in my shocked state, I fail to notice the lack of a floor and begin to falling.

I fall and along the way I give up. The knowledge that I killed my love tearing me apart.

Azula POV (just for a bit)

I watch as the avatar falls, pleasure coursing through all my emotions. When he finally stops falling, he lands on a large rock that had landed strangely and formed a large spike. The spike strikes him through his back and ultimately, caused his death.

Katara POV

When the floor starts to give way Toph pushes me away and fortifies the floor. She keeps this up for ten minutes and I can see the strain that holding us up is giving her.

I walk over to her and kiss atop her head.

"Toph stop."

"No, I have to keep you alive.

"But you will die at this rate."

"I don't care, you have to live Katara."

"Don't you understand? Without you I would die anyway."

"But Katara-"

"No, let go Toph. I would rather die here, in your arms, than spend one day of my life without you." I see a tear slide down her cheek and I crush it under my finger.

Then she lets go and I see how she instantly relaxes. I grab her and hold her as the ceiling begins to crumble.

"I love you Toph."

"I love you Katara."

Then everything is gone and we fade, wrapped in each others endless embrace.

**A.N.**So... Umm... Don't hate me? R&R please!

**Now like me on Facebook!**

**Link: ** ZipperzKesterFanfiction

**Beta Readers! **If you would be interested in beta reading for me send me a pm!


End file.
